ISPC14
A New Enemy Appears! Eris Is A Menace! (新たな敵が表示されます！エリスは脅威です！ Aratana teki ga hyōji sa remasu! Erisu wa kyōidesu!) is the fourteenth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 647th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Eris makes her first appearance. * The Cures meet Lilith for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with a clip from the previous episode, when the Cures, Top Designers and Asami and Cadence were trying to withstand the strength of the portal, but the portal, however, was too strong. The Cures, Top Designers and Asami were knocked off their feet, and they were suddenly sucked into a portal! The portal closed, and the Evil Tunes smirked, saying that the Cures would never make it out alive. Later, the Cures and Cadence had landed in the middle of an icy wasteland. Cure Serenade asked where they were, and Cadence said that they were in La Musique. Cure Operetta doesn't believe it at first, but Cadence explains that La Musique is a living world, and it doesn't want to be ruled by a person who hates music. That is why La Musique has turned into an icy wasteland. But Cadence said that she believed that the Cures and the princess will definitely defeat Lilith and restore peace and harmony to La Musique. Cure Harmony said that she wanted to do all that she can do to save La Musique, but just then, Cure Concert realised that Asami and the Top Designers were missing, and everyone then began to panic. Meanwhile, Asami had woken up, and she didn't know where she was. She then remembered how Utau, Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone transformed in front of her, and wondered what on earth that was. Just then, Tsubasa walked up, and explained that those four girls were legendary warriors who have dedicated their lives to fighting the evil organisation Noir. Asami didn't understand, and Eiji then said that these legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, have sacrificed so much for them just so they can restore La Musique. Asami wondered why Utau never told her in the first place, and Eiji said that the girls just didn't want to drag any innocent people into the fight. Asami smiled, and said that Utau was kind that way. Tsubasa then helped Asami up, and said that they had to find the Cures and get out of La Musique, before Lilith finds them. As they walk off, they don't notice a mysterious woman watching them, and the woman then said to herself that she has already found them. The Cures were walking through La Musique, and Cure Operetta complained about how cold it was. Cure Concert then told Cure Operetta to suck it up, and Cure Operetta said that Cure Concert was mean. Cure Serenade then asked Cadence how they were going to get out of La Musique, but Cadence said that she had no idea. Just then, Lilith herself runs up to the Cures, and the Cures couldn't believe that there was a survivor other than the princess and the Top Designers. The Cures didn't realise that this girl was actually Lilith, but Cadence grew suspicious. Lilith said that she was so glad that people have come to save her, and Cure Harmony promised that once they get out of La Musique, they would take Lilith with her. Lilith thanked them, and then said that she wanted to introduce the Cures to someone. Just then, the mysterious woman from earlier then appeared, and thanked the Cures for finding Lilith. At the mention of her name, Cadence grew scared, and told the Cures that the little girl was actually the evil sorceress who destroyed La Musique! The Cures were shocked, and Lilith laughed evilly. She then thanked the Cures for bringing her two of the Top Designers, and then introduced the Cures to thee mysterious woman, whom she called Eris. Lilith then explained that after her, Eris was the most powerful member of Noir. Eris said that she couldn't believe that these "little girls" were actually the warriors of legend, and then told the Cures to prove their strength. The Cures prepared to fight, and Eris then came flying towards them. At that same time, Asami, Tsubasa and Eiji were walking, when they heard a scream. They ran to the fight scene, and they were shocked to find that the Cures were fighting Eris! The Cures, however, weren't doing so well, and they quickly got defeated. Eiji muttered that if Eris was the second most powerful member of Noir, then who knows how powerful Lilith was. Just then, Lilith appeared behind Asami and the Top Designers, and Lilith happily said that she was finally going to get her wish. Tsubasa said that she and the other Top Designers would never make Lilith an Aria dress, and Eiji added that a true idol was someone who could make people smile without the use of songs nor dresses - just with the feelings of their hearts. Lilith told them to shut up, and then used her power to blow them away. However, the Cures managed to catch them, and Cure Harmony then began to fight Lilith. Cure Harmony then turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then caused the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Harmony then performed "Harmony Hurricane", however, Lilith managed to block the attack with hardly any effort. Cure Harmony was in shock, but then Eris said to never try and attack Lady Lilith, and attacked Cure Harmony. Eris then knocked away the other Cures, and grabbed Tsubasa and Eiji. Asami was shocked, and didn't know what to do. Cadence then flew to Asami, and told her that the most important thing was to save Tsubasa and Eiji. However, Asami was too scared, and couldn't move. The other Cures then stood up, and began attacking Eris, and Eris had dropped Tsubasa and Eiji, and attacked the Cures. Lilith then called Eris a fool for leaving behind the Top Designers, and the Top Designers then ran to Asami. Eiji then told the Cures that in order to defeat Eris, they had to combine their powers and perform a single song together. The Cures were confused, and asked how to perform a group song, and Tsubasa explained that they must summon their inner radiance, and then turn that radiance into a power for all of them to use. Just then, Eris knocked away the Cures, and to Asami's shock, they weren't moving. Eiji then turned to Asami, and asked if she could help the Cures to change their radiance into power, but Asami just stood there, shocked as she said that she was scared, and then said that she couldn't believe that Utau was doing something like this. Lilith smiled, and said that she was going to leave everything to Eris, and then disappeared as Eris stood in front of Asami and the Top Designers. Cadence then sang in order to protect them, but Eris knocked Cadence away. She stood in front of Asami and the Top Designers, and asked if the Top Designers would politely come with her, and then used her power to blow them away. Asami, who was still standing, was shocked, and didn't know what to do. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Eris * Lilith * Antaeus * Circe * Sisyphus Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Fukushima Tsubasa * Kagayaku Eiji Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997